Book One Child of Flame
by Hidden leaf assassin
Summary: "Wait Elemental Noah's?" Who are these Elemental Noah's and what do they have to do with Misaki. Read and find out I know I suck at Summary's but the story is really good. Poker pair and some (Kanda and Leanalee) (Lavi and Mercym) and all of MY OC'S. It's rated T. And yes Allen Walker we'll be a Noah. Yea Noah!Allen. YAOI IS IN THIS STORY! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Others enjoy
1. Prologue

**A/N! **

**Hidden: Hey guys Hidden Leaf Assassin here, and first off I would like to say SORRY. Why am I saying sorry well its because of I haven't posted in like forever and I'm trying my beast here really I am, I have been working on 7 other stories and this is one of the new stories I have been working on, called The 4 Elemental Noah's its a D Gray-Man FanFiction, and I would have posted this last week/week-end, but my great grandfather died and I was at his funeral, and I was having a tuff week this week. And I'm still having a tuff time, so uh here's the prologue sorry if it didn't make sense, like I said its been a tuff week, um enjoy. *goes to corner and cries* **

**Tyki: Hidden is really upset right now. But you guys worry, we all have her back, so right now enjoy the prologue and will see yea at the end. Hidden Leaf Assassin dose not own -Man and it's Characters, Katsura Hoshino owns us (-Man). But Hidden owns all of her OC'S so no stealing, thank you and Enjoy. **

**Prologue **

Madison white an Irish woman running down the street of London, then ***BAM* **She ran into some one and landed on the ground with aloud ***AHH*. **

"Ta Bron orm! (I'm sorry!) Le do thoil gabh mo leithsceal? (Please excuses me?") **(A/N: Um she's speaking Irish by the way, and so can the rest of the Noah Family, Because her daughter will speak it to so there well be a lot of Irish speaking in here.)**

"Ta se ceart go leor. (Its all right.")

She looked up at the man, and her breath hitched. There stood the man that she ran into. A beautiful man of about 26 with ashen skin and beautiful golden eye's. **(A/N: can you all guess who it is?!) **Then she realized that the man she was staring at was a Noah. He offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it with a smile.

"Is e mo ainm Tyki Mikk. (My name is Tyki Mikk.")

"I can speak English you know, and I'm Madison White." Said Madison with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know. You were speaking Irish and I assumed you couldn't speak English, My apologize." Tyki said bowing.

"It's-"

But before she could finish her sentence she turned around and saw Excorsits.

"Excorsits?" growled Tyki

"Cac! (Shit!) Tarar an mbealach seo! (Come on this way!")

Madison grabbed Tyki's hand and lead him into a ally way hiding behind a dumpster. As the footsteps faded Madison let out a sigh of relife.

"Go raibh gar. (that was close.) Madison said letting an uneven breath.

"Why were they chasing you, an Excorsits one of them, what did you do?" he asked

She looked up at him with a hint of sadness and said,

"Toisc chabhraigh me Noah. (Because I helped a Noah.)

"Yea I remember that, um remind me who again?"

"Me."

Tyki turned around to see...

"Road." said Tyki with pure shock.

Madison looked at Road with a smile of happiness and said with a smile,

"I'm glade your recovering from your wounds, I expected no less from a Noah."

"I see your still alive, but for how long?" Asked Road

Madison just smiled and said "Yes well thanks to your dad I was able to escape form my own execution, thanks to the Noah's I'm no longer an Excorsits."

"There she is!"

Tyki and Madison turned around to see all five Generals, Tiedoll, Cross, Cloud, Winters and Yeager, and twenty finders.

"Uh-Oh..." said Madison

Road turned to open one of her doors and went in Yelling,

"Quick, Tyki, Madison this way hurry!"

Tyki grabbed Madison's hand (picked her up and through over his shoulders.) and ran through the Roads doors as Madison looks up to see her ex-friends one last time as Roads doors shuts.

2 years later and Madison was welcomed with opened arms to the Noah Family right then and there. One month later Tyki and Madison were married and living happily, Madison was pregnant with Tyki's child, they didn't know what gender the baby well be so they picked names for each of the gender. With a little help of the family of course. If it was a boy it would be Zane Ray Mikk and for a girl it would be Misaki Dragon Mikk.

It was November 20 and Madison went into labor and produced a healthy baby girl weighing at 8pounds and 7ounces.

Little baby Misaki grew up with a happy child hood, however there happiness didn't last long.

**5 years latter. **

Misaki was now five years old and running around the house like a child would one more day tell she gets to see the entire family again and the Earls mansion. Lulu Bell, Road, Skinn, Sheryl and the twins Jasdero and Devit also known as JasDevi will all be there including her father. The morning of the family gathering her mother cam into her room to wake her up since Tyki went to go help with setting up all of the food, when got into the her daughters room their front door busted down with a loud crash waking Misaki up. Her mother grabbed her and hid her in the secret underground cavern that the Noah family built for when they need to hide Misaki and Madison, however Madison will not be hiding with her daughter.

"Misaki listen to me vary carefully, what ever you might hear or see, do not come out of this hiding spot understand me?"

"Yes mommy." said Misaki

"Good girl, tell your father that I love him and the family so much."

"Madison I know your here come on out!"

"Rouvelier..."

Madison left the hiding spot and ordered an Akuma to watch her daughter and to make sure she doesn't leave, and with that her mother left.

"Sir, she's out back!" one of the shouted.

"Hello Rouvelier, what can I help you with?"

"Where is your daughter? I know she's here." said Rouvelier

"I'm not telling." Said Madison with a smile

Then she saw them and her eye's widened at the clothes on the people behind them.

"CROW..."

"Kill her."

**"Secret Art- Black-winged Flame Spirit." **said one of the members

**"Activate, Flame Wings" **

Madison looked horrified and everything went black, Madison fell to the ground steal breathing but her body had many 3rd degree burns,

"Slan milis Misaki. (Goodbye sweet Misaki.")

And then, ***Bang, Bang*** and that was Madison White Mikk last breath.

When Tyki and the rest of the family got there Misaki had her mother cradled in her arms crying for her to come back. When the Earl showed up however this is the one person he did not want to turn into an Akuma. The next day they buried Madison next a big oak tree.

**End Of Prologue. **

**End A/N**

**Hidden: So there's the prologue it took me a while but its finally finished and chapter one well be taken place on the ark so uh yea stay tooned. **

**Tyki: Just out of curiosity well Misaki become a Noah?**

**Hidden: Yea but she will be a little different from you guys. **

**Tyki: How so? **

**Hidden: *smiles evilly* You'll see. R&R please? **

**Tyki: And criticism is welcomed, but no hateful one please? **

**Hidden: Go dti an chead uair eile. (Until next time.) **

**Everyone: Fodhlithe! (Bye!) **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hidden: Hey guys Hidden here and I want to first of all to say I'm truly sorry for not updating faster for both of my stories. I have been so busy with work and doing other things.

Tyki: Jeez Hidden way to lie.

Lavi: Yea.

Hidden: Stuff it and I'm not lying so shut up! Anyway I would like to say thank you to **The Weirdo In The Corner and **for following this story and I really hope you guys like this chapter I've really worked hard on this chapter, so enjoy and again I really hope you all like it. I am in the process of writing chapter two so that will be up in a couple of weeks.

Tony Stark: Oh Hidden you still have our story to work on.

Hidden: Stark get out of here your not in this story!

Stark: Why should I leave?

Hidden: Leave or I will make you leave, and trust me your not going to like it when I make you.

Stark: Bring it!

Hidden: *Smirk* OH ROAD!

Road: Yes Hidden?!

Hidden: Can you come in here for a moment!

Road: (Door bust opened, tackles Hidden.)What is it now Hidden? I'm busy with are play date.

Hidden: Tony say's that he'll take my spot while I do this chapter. *Evil smile*

Tony: What?! *horror face*

Road: *Evil grin* Really! Yea! *grabs a horrified Tony* Bye Hidden!

Tyki: Your cruel.

Lavi: Vary cruel.

Hidden: Shut it! Bye you two have fun! *Evil Grin/Laugh* Anyway I have a huge announcement about the parings, it will no longer be Yullen or Lucky parings.

Lavi&Tyki: WHAT!

Hidden: (Death glare) What got a problem with it?

Lavi&Tyki:N-no

Hidden: Good, now as I was saying the parings will now be Kanda and Lenalee, Lavi and Mercym and Poker Pair (a.k.a Allen and Tyki) and I'll introduce a new paring in chapter 2, so look out for and the rating well change as well from M to T. Lavi, Tyki you know what to do.

Lavi&Tyki: *Sigh's* Hidden dose not own -Man, the lovely and beautiful Katsura Hoshino owns -Man. However Hidden dose own all of her OC's... so no stealing please and no flames, Thank you vary much.

Xxx

Chapter One

After almost falling to my and running for my life we stop running and I turned and glared at the Excoriates. If looks could kill they would all be dead. Ah I'm sorry I should introduce my self. My name is Misaki Dragon Mikk daughter of Tyki and Madison Mikk and I'm 19 years old, I'm Irish and Portuguese. And right now I'm mad no not mad I'm pissed beyond compare.

"Is fuath liom tu go leir, ta suil agam tu guys a thuiscint go. (I hate you all, I hope you guys realize that.") I said in Irish

They all just stared at me dumbfounded, excepte the red head Lavi I think his name was, he just smiled at me and stood there like he understood me.

"Anois, anois. Ta an bhfuil aon gha chun labhirt mar sin. (Now, now. There is no need to talk like that.") He said

I just smiled and closed my eyes and said;

"Ta me iontas a fhios agat an teanga seo, Bookmen. (I'm surprised you know this language, Bookmen.")

"Ta labhairt na gaeilage ar cheann de na teangacha cupla is fedir liom a labhisrt, Noah. ( Speaking Irish is one of the few languages I can speak, Noah.") He said with a smile

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked away with a smile on my face.

Allen walked up to Lavi a question, he asked

"Lavi what language are you guys speaking, I don't recognize it."

"Well I don't blame yea, Irish is really hard to learn. Many Irish folk just keep this language to them self's and just speak English and speak their native tong around friends or family." He said

"Just a hurry suas agus roghnaigh doras, ta tu guys mall. (Just hurry up and pick a door, you guys are slow.") I said

"She's right we need to pick a door and fast, so Allen how about picking a door for us." said Lavi with a smile.

"Why do I have to do it? He asked

Then they started to argue, can't these people do anything with out arguing? I just rolled my eye's grabbed they key form the girly samurai's hand and walked up to two double doors and put the key in and the door changed colors, it was made up of flowers, butterfly and pretty girly colors.

(So the'll be in Skins room first, this should be fun.) I thought with a smile.

I opened the door and walked in, Skins room was filled with sand and a bunch of rocks, we walked around a few minutes when we heard/saw a rock burst into ruble. I looked up to see...

"Hug, Skin! (Hey, Skin!")

"Eh? Misaki what are you doing here with the Exorcists"?

I just smiled and winked at him and said;

"Ta seina run. (Its a Secret.")

He just nodded his head in understanding, after about five minutes of the exorcists arguing about who should stay and help that stupid samurai, I think his name was Kanda or Yu? I just rolled my eyes, they finally had enough of his stubbornness and left him behind, jeez about time. We were about to walk through the door when we herd lightning, I looked behind me and found.

"Skinn thagann tu nios fearr amach as an cath beo no ni fheicfidh me logh duit. ( Skin you better come out of this battle alive or I'll never forgive you.") I said out loud.

I truned around and they all looked at me with hate. I just glared and scufft at them and walked through the door, and them stopped and truned to them with equal hate and said;

"Nil a fhios agam cen fath fuath tu guys dom ach stopadh glaring ag dom. Ta se annoying. ( I don't know why you guys hate me but stop glaring at me. It's annoying.")

Two hours passed and we can here bottles rolling down the hall. I squinted down the hall and saw,

"Buideil Alcoil. (Alcohol Bottles?")

They kept rolling and stopped at our feet. I looked up to see who rolled these bottles and I couldn't see any... Then I saw a flash of blond (or Gold) hair. A tick mark apperd.

(What the Hell are those Idiots doing now?)

"A bomb's hiding among these bottles! I wonder where it could be! If you don't find it and deactivate is, you'll go boom!" Said Jasdero

(What! When I get my hands on those two they'll wish that they were never born!)

"A-A bomb?!"

*Tick-tock, Tick-tock.*

"Find it! Find it!"

"Which is it?"

"Hurry it up before we die?"

Then all of a sudden Allen started to ramble for about a minute about his dumb master. What did Cross do to him, poor boy.

"The most expensive alcohol here is... Shumatsu! This one!" Yelled Allen as he held in the air a green bottle with a white label. Then I saw it and my eye's widen.

"An buama! Allen ta an buma! (The bomb! Allen ha the bomb!") I yelled

"The bomb is in that one!" Yelled Choji

"Deactivate it!"

"Hurry!"

"How?!"

"The timer inside is gonna run out!"

"Hurry! It's gonna blow!"

"Huh...WAAA!"

"Hey Allen! Pitch!"

"Uh yea."

Sure enough Allen pitched and Lavi hit the bottle the way it came.

Then I heard a small 'Run away!' and 'It's going to blow!' down the corridor, then the bomb exploded. Serves those tow dumb ass's right.

"Thank goodness."

"That was excellent Lavi."

"It was nothing."

"Why was masters favorite Alcohol here? By some chance, could master be in the ark?"

"Sim certo. mesmo que ele sarna para faze-lo na arca, que nao e provavel, ele nao vai alcancar o ovulo. ( Yea right, even if he mange to make it on to the ark which is not likely, he won't reach the egg.") I said in Portuguese.

"What did she say Lavi?" asked Allen

Lavi just narrowed his at me and said;

"She said nothing important."

"But your master could vary well be here in the ark Allen." Said Leanalee

"But your master would never set a bomb trap for his student?" Said Choji

"My master would never do..."

"Shut your mouth Moyashi!" Said a voice behind us.

We all turn around to see-

"Kanda!" They all yelled

Wait that mean's that Skin is dead...

"Skin...Umhi (Skin... No)"

They all looked at me with sympathy.

"Do samurai-adh amhain. (Your one lucky samurai.)" I said

I got up and waked away with Lero tailing behind me. When everyone caught up to us two wall's came down on us. They looked like cell doors. **(A/N: your guys know what happens during this part right? If not spoiler's are in this story, but only during the beginning.") **Then I heard a noise above us, I looked up to see-

"Spikes!"

"Oh no where about to be skewered!"

Then a bunch of cards came falling down to the ground...then it hit me.

(Jasdevi...)

"Card's!"

"You have to make the hand we tell you to within three seconds." Said Devit

I was pissed, I'll kill those two idiots.

"If you can't you'll all become shish kebab's!" said Jasdero

"Three of a kind!"

"Here." said Allen (3 jacks a 3 and an 8.)

(Whoa.)

"Correct."

"Next, a full house!"

"Got'em." (Two kings and three 8's)

"Th-that was fast." said Kory

"Nothing' less from you, huh..." Said Laiv

"Royal straight flush!"

"Sure." (An Ace, King, Queen, Jack, two Ten's, 9,8,7, and a 6)

"Correct."

"Whoa that was amazing Allen"

"This is child's play."

"You might have won, but were still gonna crush ya!" Yelled Devit.

There what! Then all of a sudden the ceiling came falling down.

"How cruel!"

"Glacfar na dha marbh! (Those two are dead!")

"Moyashi do something!" Yelled Kanda

"Like what?!"

"Ah! Were all going to be skewered!"

Then Lavi pulled out his hammer it grew to size and stopped the spiked celling from crush us.

"Allen now's our chance." said Lavi

Allen nodded and blasted a hole in the cage and we all crawled out Lavi was last to leave.

"Lets go."

"Lady Misaki these childish pranks, do you think...?"

"Yea nil aon dabht ann ach e. Ta se ar a gcumas. (Yea there's no doubting it. It's them") I said.

As we kept walking I could here Allen and Lenalee talking about something but I was out of it, I was busy planing the twines death. I was brought out off my thoughts when I bumped into Kanda.

"Ta bron arm. (Sorry) I said

"Now it's roulette?"

I looked up to the front to see a roulette table.

(What the hell are they planing now?)

"Allen, lets not bother facing them and move on." said Leanalee.

"Yea, I agree. Lets go."

"Hold it right there! If you don't take the challenge then it's boom for you." said Devit

"Your lives are the chips. Are you going to pick black how about red?" said Jasdero

"Our lives?"

"Are the chips?"

"If you choose wrong color, you're through." said Devit

"I don't want to be torn to shreds!" said Lero

"Haha, Well life it'self is a game."

"A-Allen..."

"No matter what we choose there's a 50% chance well die!" Yelled Choji

(Pansy.)

"No helping that. So we'll accept their challenge." Said Allen

"Right, well leave this to Allen. He's a better gambler than the rest of us."

"Were counting on you, Allen."

"Yea so hurry up Moyashi." Said Kanda

"Got it. *sigh* Everyone on red."

And everyone moved to red, the game started. It started to slow down and land on black when Allen bumped the table with his leg and it landed on red instead.

(Cheater)

Then I heard nose behind us, I looked behind me, nothing weird. I just shrugged off.

(It's just nothing.)

Then I heard it again, but this time it was under my feet and the floor crumbled beneath me and I fell through the floor. I yelled and everyone behind me turned around to see my head fall through. Kanda went grab my hand but was a second to late. I fell into the darkness when a heart shaped door came out of nowhere and I fell into it. When I came out the other side I landed on something or someone. I groaned in pain

"Misaki my child could you please get off me.?"

I looked down to see the-

"Grandpa Earl!"

As I got off I noticed that I was in the dinning room, and I got an evil idea.

"Hey Adam, do we have any more rockets?" I asked with an evil smile on my face.

"Yes there should be some in the closet in the party room."

"Thanks."

And I bolted out of the room, to come back 10 minutes later with with four rocket's in my hand. I went to Jasdive's chairs with duck tape and super glue in hand. I had the most evil smile on my face. I was so busy that I didn't here my uncle Sheril come walking in looking for me.

"Hey there's my favorite niece in the entire world." I heard a voice

I think I jumped about ten feet in the air and put my hand over my heart. I turned to look at him with a death glare on my face.

"Não faça isso de novo! (Don't do that again!)" I yelled at him in Portuguese.

"Desculpe. (Sorry.)"

"Cad ba mhaith leat uncail? Tá mé gnóthach. (What do you want uncle? I'm busy.)"

"Você está fazendo ok? (Are you doing ok?)"

"O que você está falando? (What are you talking about?)"

"Estou falando de Skins morte. Você está fazendo ok? (I'm talking about Skins death. Are you doing ok?)"

"Sim, por que não seria eu. (Yea, why wouldn't I be.)"

He looked at me with 'I don't belive you' stare, but he just sighed and looked at the rockets in my hand.

"O que você está fazendo? (What are you doing?)"

I just smiled at him giving him the 'You'll see' face. Payback time Jasdevi.

End of Chapter One

Hidden: *sleeping*

Sheril: Oh dear it seams that Hidden has fallen asleep.

Tyki: I don't blame her, she has been at this for month's trying to get this chapter typed up, *Looks at readers.* Hidden is currently working on the seconded chapter, and will post it as soon as possible.

Sheril: Tell then please R&R and well see you all in the next chapter.

Tyki: Oh and one more thing, that secret little paring? Yea it's Misaki and Fi-MPF!

Fiddler: *Holding Tykis mouth with blush on his face* See next time!


End file.
